The present invention relates generally to refrigerators and more particularly to ice and water dispensers located on the outer surfaces of the doors of refrigerators.
As is well known, a refrigerator many times may be provided with an ice dispenser and a water dispenser. Such dispensers typically are mounted in an outer surface of a refrigerator door. In a side-by-side refrigerator, the dispenser generally is located in the freezer compartment door. Each dispenser typically has a lever, actuator button, or actuator pad disposed at the rearmost surface of the housing into which a glass or cup could be inserted for filling. The glass would be pressed against the actuator button, pad, or lever, thus activating the dispensing of water, or ice cubes, as desired.
Typically, the user can only dispense water or ice at separate times. U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,967 to Kim discloses a dispenser where the water and ice are dispensed by actuating the same lever, button or pad. The user first must select either water, ice, or even crushed ice before pressing the glass up against the actuator lever, button or pad. The user can only dispense one item at a time and must remove the glass from the actuator before selecting another item to dispense. After selecting another item to dispense, the user again must press the glass up against the actuator lever, button or pad. Dispensing both water and ice requires the user to reposition the glass multiple times while operating multiple buttons. This process consumes time and may be awkward, particularly with an oversized cup, water bottle, or pitcher.
Still, other dispensers utilize separate levers for dispensing water and ice. U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,477 to Hamlin and U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,939 to Benasutti disclose dispensers that have separate actuators for dispensing water and ice. The user has to press the glass up against one lever, pad or button to dispense only ice. Afterward, the user has to re-position the glass in order to press it up against a separate lever, pad or button to dispense only water. This process also consumes time and is particularly awkward with larger cups. With oversize cups, water bottles, or pitchers, the user may not be able to position the bottle properly within the dispensing cavity. As a result, the user may not be able to properly actuate the ice or water levers and may have to hold the oversize cup with one hand while manually activating the dispenser levers by reaching around the back of the cup with the other hand.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an ice and water dispenser that allows for the simultaneous dispensing of both ice and water.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an ice and water dispenser whereby the user can dispense ice and water without having to reposition the glass, water bottle, or pitcher.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an ice and water dispenser that can fill oversize cups, water bottles, or pitchers with both ice and water without requiring the user to reach around the back of the oversize cup to activate the dispenser actuators.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following specification and claims.
The present invention is directed towards a refrigerator ice and water dispenser mounted on the outer surface of a refrigerator door. The apparatus generally comprises a dispensing cavity that includes an ice dispenser actuator pad and a water dispenser lever.
By pressing a glass or other container up against the ice dispenser actuator, the user triggers an ice dispensing switch which allows for ice to be dispensed into the glass. The ice dispenser actuator is centrally located within the dispenser cavity to accommodate oversize cups, water bottles or pitchers as well.
By manually pressing the water dispensing lever, the user triggers a water dispensing switch which allows for water to be dispensed into the glass. The water dispensing lever is located above the dispensing cavity so as not to be blocked by an oversize cup, water bottle, pitcher or other container. Further, the water dispensing lever may be depressed at the same time as the ice dispensing actuator, allowing for the simultaneous delivery of both ice and water into the glass.
A control panel is provided that controls the dispensing operation. Through interacting with the control panel, the user can select various options, such as whether to dispense cube or crushed ice.